THIS INVENTION relates to apparatus for cleaning submerged surfaces and particularly the surfaces of swimming pool walls and floors.
Apparatus of this type has been made and developed to move automatically across a surface to be cleaned by the action of suction filtration plant associated therewith. In swimming pools the suction plant is connected to surface cleaning apparatus through flexible hose and variation in the flow of water through the apparatus is utilized to impart stepwise movement to the apparatus across the surface being cleaned. In general the apparatus presently available often becomes ineffective when two surfaces such as a wall and floor meet at about right angles to each other. These devices cause a tendency to have variable flow through the apparatus and to submit various components to variable loads during use. Further the flexible hose has a great influence on the operation of the apparatus.